Shoes
by Jamocha101
Summary: The one thing that Rev hates most.


**I really felt like after all this time, I had to write _something_. I've recently been becoming re-obsessed with Loonatics Unleashed, so naturally I thought I would finally crank out some of the old idea I've had for the fandom. If you know me, you know that I LOVE Rev, so of course, this is a Rev-centric story, but it's just a goofy little thing to get me back in the groove. My last LU story, "There For You," got wonderful reviews; I thank LANA 8D, Dark Sepia, Loonaticslover13, and Cori Collin for giving me such wonderful feedback.**

**Warner Brothers entitles to me to ownership of Loonatics Unleashed as soon as I'm eligible for Social Security. Once again, this is just a goofy little drabble. Onward—**

When Rev's teammates thought of the hyperactive roadrunner they've come to know and love, they never anticipated that there was anything in the world he truly hated.

Though they understood that he too had values and opinions, the speedster was just always so quirky and kind and bubbly, it just seemed that his good nature would never lead him to passionately dislike anything, lest they heard him _voice_ any such distastes. Certainly he hated none of his good acquaintances, he was so good and caring to his family, and he and all of his teammates knew what a pussy he was down below when his charming young-boy naivety shone through. Nobody has even heard him speak the word. Rev Runner was known amongst his friends for being the fun-loving happy-go-lucky speed demon that ranks ten in the likability factor, any person that had such a good-natured personality surely could never truly hate a thing, right?

So when the Loonatics were invited to attend a welcoming ceremony showing appreciation for their participation in protecting the universe on Planet Blanc and there was a strict dress code, that never-before-seen hatred had, for the first time since Rev was acquainted on the team, presented itself plainly. It wasn't the annoying loose coat, it wasn't the restricting bow tie—though that certainly didn't help because Rev always fgelt uncomfortable if there was anything that even came close to restriction of his neck—,it wasn't the pants that were just as annoying as they coat because they hung loosely off of him and he had to readjust them all the time, it was the shoes.

And the one thing that Rev hated most, his one true enemy that wished to never have to cross paths with, was shoes.

Rev. Runner. Hated. Shoes. And on the surface of this stone-cold terribly repugnant disliking, he had absolutely no guilt, doubt, or hesitation in voicing his wayward opinion of the suffocation foot-covering garb. And when he outwardly remarked, "I _hate_ these shoes!" he received not a bit of compromising, nor sympathy, just a long lingering stare from all of his teammates that did not subside nearly as quickly as he would have liked it to.

"…Why do you hate shoes?" Lexi finally awkwardly asked, her voice void of anything but pure curiosity and confusion.

Rev didn't immediately respond, choosing instead to look down at his covered feet in disgust, and he wanted no more than to just spit on them and toss them out forever, never to see them again. He had tried shoes once before when he lived back in the desert, and despite his slowness back then he still loved to run and be active. Nothing ruined that heart-felt desire more than shoes. Not only were they just plain ugly, poking out from beneath his baggy pants—a terribly brown hue, shiny and laced, and the toes were wide cut so that his roadrunner toes would be able to fit inside—but they were so incomprehendably uncomfortable. His feet felt as if they lacked any oxygen that was vital for their lively existence, and he couldn't flex them the way he would normally if they weren't so…stiff. Stiff inside these terrible, horrific things.

Rev loved his feet. His feet were what carried him on his runs, they're what set him free. And his feet, just like his very own lungs which he loved equally as much, needed to breathe. If his feet weren't free, he wasn't free.

And that was torture.

And even when he mustered all the cuteness he could summon, knowing Ace was a sucker for his puppy-dog eyes, and whined, _"Aaaacceeee…_do I _have_ to wear these things?" making sure the inquiry was slow and steady for a change to see to it that his leader knew he was desperate.

And just like Rev anticipated, Ace's brow furrowed as he stared straight back into Rev's huge emerald puppy dog eyes, and he raised a hand to the back of his head, thinking deeply for a moment. The amount of hope in the young roadrunner was nearly too much to contain.

But then stupid Lexi had to snap at Ace, and then stupid Ace had to realize he was being manipulated, and then stupid shoes had to stupid stay on Rev's stupid feet.

No. Rev's feet weren't stupid. But everything else about this was totally stupid.

So when he knew he was out of options, Rev rolled sluggishly along to the car, and couldn't help but over-dramatically squirm and itch at his feet all the time the whole way there, all the while earning knowing impatient looks from his teammates. The only teammate that Rev usually ever received such scowls from were Duck. But Rev didn't care. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and knowing how much he despised being forced to wear shoes for no good reason in particular, he went ahead and scowled right back. And it felt good.

But these shoes certainly didn't. It was like the word had closed in on him, only just on his feet and made him immobile. Really. Maybe Rev had purposefully been exaggerating the discomfort of his feet trapped inside the miniature torture cells, but he really truly couldn't walk in them. He tried and failed. When his feet were trapped in a way that was so stiff and his toes were forced so uncomfortably scrunched together, it knocked off his entire balance and made it unbelievably difficult to walk. And even if all the stumbling and ambling was embarrassing enough to convince himself to defy Ace and just take the darn things off, he wouldn't be able to. Because he didn't know how. He had no idea how those things worked, what was up with the whole "rabbit ears" or "the bunny jumps in the hole" things. Tech had to tie his shoes for him. How does one untie shoes? Is that possible? If you tie shoes…do they just stay tied forever?

All Rev knew at this point was that he would have to suffer. And being unable to run around and talk to everybody and burn of some energy was terribly dejecting, and Rev was forced to wallow in his own depressing notations, and this made him unworldly bored.

Inwardly he wished that some kind of atomic enemy would come along and start to scare everyone so that the Loonatics had something to do, but almost as fast as he wished, he regretted speaking on his desires, because a huge, ground-shaking, beam-shooting giant robot made little earthquakes as it walked along, crushing tents, and sending people frantically running away. And just as one might expect, Ace gathered up his teammates as fast as lightning, and immediately started barking out commands. It was time for the Loonatics to save the day.

And Rev, like usual, was expected to run around in trails of fire and do what Rev customarily does. And moments after the robot had arrived, it had snatched up all his teammates in their endeavors to stop it, and Rev was left by himself on the ground, craning his long neck to look up at the robot, and the robot in turn stared down at him. It was going to get him too.

Rev smiled up at it sheepishly, and ran away upon a few seconds of eye contact, though he had to stop frequently in his track because he kept tripping over his own two feet, and every time did the robot almost unleash its huge metal hand to try and grab the speedy bird. Aforesaid bird, in the meantime was scared out of his mind. One finger on the robots hand was bigger then his whole body.

Rev stumbled behind a building. Just for one moment, he needed to think so that he could formulate a plan. He cocked his head in thought, and tried desperately to disregard the huge thuds of the feet from the robot and the screams from his teammates demanding his to hurry up.

A lightbulb flicked on over Rev's feather crest. If he could run around the robot fast enough for the robot to lose track of him and fall over, the impact might be enough to disable it and the other Loonatics would be able to escape.

Yep, Rev decided, it was time to run.

But as soon as he repositioned himself to do so, he tripped over his left foot and landed strait on his chin to the ground. Rev scowled at himself angrily and spit out some dirt, unsatisfied to see that the robot was merely feet away and could bend over any minute to capture him and defeat the Loonatics. He could hear the indignant cries of Duck; _"Hurry up! What are you doing, you rooster-head?" _but Rev hardly considered them. Instead he picked himself up, trying to forget the bleeding hole in his tongue, and bent over, clasping his shoes in his hands. Still, he could hear the protesting yell of his teammates.

But forget what they said, the roadrunner told himself. If Rev was going to save them, he needed to get these things off so he could run. The only problem was pulling them off in time.

But alas, not only was his balance being frequently knocked off by the little earthquakes as the robot walked closer, but the shoes were tied so securely that he just could not pull them off no matter how hard he tried, and he knew if he tugged any more desperately he would tear his ankle joint out of its socket. And though he knew nothing of anatomy or whatever it was, he just assumed that wouldn't help.

He looked up and heard the whine of the robot adjusting, its ginormous hand raising and reaching down for Rev.

Frantically, he scooted a few inches away and looked at the shoe laces, studying the way they were tied and trying to figure out the fastest way to get them undone.

Lexi must have noticed what he was doing, because Rev could easily hear her scream, _"Are you serious, Rev? Is it really worth it?"_

Worth it? To get these shoes off so that he could actually get somewhere and save his friends? _He _thought so.

He tugged at the bow desperately at the first shoe lace, and the knot grew in size. Rev tugged at a few more strings, compressing the knot until he was able to pinch the individual laces with his fingers and yank it apart. Outrageously, he threw off his shoe.

Though the feeling of freedom and feeling the air reach Rev's bare feet was amazing, he still had the other shoe to go. He practically could feel the robot's hand breathing on his back, and his eardrums rattled at the screams from his teammates.

He yanked at one of the strings in his shoelace, and marvled as the whole thing came undone.

Cool.

Frantically, he pulled off the shoe, looked up to see the hand just a decimeter away from his beak, and he charged off in his trademark trail of flames away from the robot, running deliberately to feel the soft dirt beneath his soles, to feel the air running in little delightfully cool streams in between his toes.

Finally, his feet could _breathe._

And with the much-needed lap around the scene, he begun his increasingly quick circles around the robot, enjoying every minute of his potential triumph. He never appreciated his feet more.

It was worth it.

**Like I said, just a silly thing. Ideas come and go. It would make me a very happy panda if you would review, so…reviews, pwease? :3**


End file.
